


Miscommunication

by rhimar



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Post Signals part 2, Smother Hen Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhimar/pseuds/rhimar
Summary: When Thunderbird Two returned from the depth's of the ocean, John is in the uncomfortable position of telling Scott and Virgil about the misadventures of Thunderbird Three in the hands of Havoc.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally posted on my Thunderbirds side blog thunderbirdthree.tumblr.com. I haven't written fanfic in many years but this episode was just so good. Slightly edited for some grammar/ spelling.

Scott let out a sigh of relief as Thunderbird Two broke through the surface of the ocean and rose into the sky.

“Thunderbird Five, this is Thunderbird Two, we have the capsule, setting course to Tracy Island now.” Virgil calmly said into the comms.

“FAB Thunderbird Two, uh where were you exactly? You’ve just reappeared on my map.” John responded.

“Were you not paying attention John? Thunderbird Two had to become Thundersub Two for a good couple hours, it’s quite the story.” Virgil said good naturedly.

Scott crinkled his brow. It wasn’t like John to not notice every meticulous detail on where all their vehicles were at all times. He sounded like he hadn’t realized Thunderbird Two had been gone at all, when surely this was one of the most dangerous maneuvers they had put the ship through, outside of that time they blasted her into space.

“Oh, uh, there was a slight hiccup with Alan and Kayo’s mission, I was trying to figure that out.”

Scott, Virgil and Lady P shared a look in the cabin. It wasn’t like John to sound nervous on the comms.

“Slight hiccup? What do you mean? The capsule wasn’t even in the junk yard.” Scott asked.

“Well you see, the capsule wasn’t, but Havoc was”

“What?!” Scott and Virgil exclaimed.

“Are Alan and Kayo ok?” Scott asked.

“Oh, yeah, they’re ok. A little bruised and shaken and Three might need a little bit of repair work, but they’re almost home. They’ll probably be asleep by the time you get there.”

“What happened to them that took so long for them to get out of the junk yard?” Virgil asked.

“Well uh.. well please remember that they are both alive and relatively unharmed and Three remarkably is still in relatively good shape.”

Scott’s heart had started pounded. What had happened that was so awful that John was hesitant to tell them.

“John please just spit it out.” Scott said, trying to keep the fear from coming out like anger.

“Well, Havoc, she kind of…um… stole… Thunderbird Three.” There was a beat of silence in the cockpit before three alarmed voices yelled out,

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah, so that’s what I was trying to help solve for the last couple hours, but most importantly everything is ok.”

“Why didn’t you tell us!” Scott yelled into the comms.

“Because you would have panicked, and tried to rush what you were doing, and also because Thunderbird Two vanished from my comms when you took her underwater.”

“Not an excuse, Four's comms work perfectly well underwater and you should have told me.” Scott yelled.

“So you could have done what Scott? Alan and Kayo had enough to worry about not letting Havoc crash Three into the moon, or not getting wiped out with space junk without having to deal with you motherhenning all over them.” John sounded irritated, although Scott knew him well enough to pick up the exhaustion in his voice.

“Havoc tried to crash Three into the moon.” Calm Virgil was back, trying to take control of the situation.

“Yes, the autopilot was set, right before Three was abandoned. Alan was able to pull her off course in the nick of time.”

Scott had to put his face in his hands. His baby brother had almost died, he had been sent on a mission that turned out to be unnecessary and he had almost died. He had no doubt, however, that if any of the rest of them had been in Three’s pilot seat at that time, she would have crashed into the moon. But Allie and Kayo had almost died, he’d almost died too, trapped by sea sludge, and Thunderbird Two had been pushed to her very extreme, endangering Virgil and Lady P as well, let alone Gordon’s horrific injury.

He wanted to find dad, he really did, but he couldn’t lose everyone else in the process.

He sighed and looked back up,

“Thunderbird Five, they’re ok right? No injuries?”

“They say it’s nothing serious, just bumps and bruises, but they were tossed around quite a bit… Grandma hasn’t been told yet either ”

“FAB, and they’re at home?”

“Almost, they’ll be back in about 7 minutes. He did well Scott, they both did, you’ve panicked more in the last 5 minutes than they did throughout the whole experience.” Scott snorted.

“Virgil, how long?”

“45 minutes, but I’ll cut it down to 33.”

Scott nodded, John might say that everything is fine but he needed to see with his own eyes.


End file.
